Who's the Daddy?
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: After a bet with Luxord; Larxene falls pregnant! But the thing is... she doesn't have a clue who the Father is! (Picture; I drew myself) WARNING inside!
1. Chapter 1: Sexy, Naughty, Bet

**Who's the Daddy?**

 **Welcome to my new story. I've actually wanted to write this since March, whilst I was writing my other story Afraid to Lose Control. So I'm really glad that I'm finally posting it! :)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **First chapter has heavily implied sex. So read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, worlds, or Franchise. If did It really wouldn't be as cool as it is now, honest truth.**

 **Chapter 1: Sexy, Naughty, Bet**

The Castle That Never Was floated silently in the eternal blacked sky of the World That Never Was. The world's only true light source was now growing. As a heart shaped moon was bringing life to the forgotten and abandon place. But for the world that was usual. The thing that was abnormal, was the fact the castle was silent. The place had been incomplete chaos for 6 months as the newest member had joined the Organization ranks. Number XII the Savage Nymph. Better known as Larxene. The reason for the uprising was because she was the only female in the group of twelve nobodies. Most of the Organization found it quite offensive that she was even allowed to be in the Organization because she was a woman. But following the events of last night; that train of thought was cast aside and replaced with one of fear. The 'Bitch' that was now her new name, given so kindly to her by Xigbar; rather enjoy the boys freak out as she walked passed them. The reason behind their uncontrollable fear; was due to the fact that she had very nearly taken out number II other eye.

During the Organization meetings, which were consider pointless even by the standards of the loyalist of members, were fed up with listening to Xemnas rant about Kingdom Hearts. What most of the members could understand from the Superiors obsession was:

 _Blah blah hearts... hearts... hearts! Blah..Hearts more hearts and, even more hearts!_

It got to the point where Xigbar actually told Xemnas to skip ahead to more important matters. Like why they have a girl in the Organization. Xigbar, being the only nobody knowing the true plans that Xehanort and Xemnas had for the members was a little confused, as to why Xemnas would choose a girl. This of course, caused the twelfth member to spark. Since day one she had been bitched about and leading her to do all of the ' _considered feminised jobs'._ She started to spark and threw one of her knives straight at the Freeshooter. Lucky, he managed to duck, as the highly fast and high voltage knife came hurling towards him. As he rose his head he saw that the knife was directly were his left, and only, eye would have been if he hadn't have been so quick.

"Can we stop making those jokes now? Or do you want me to throw it at lightning speed next time?" Larxene smirked in a sarcastic tone. Xigbar only blinked and nodded as he had just missed, going blind.

Since last night Demyx had been trying to avoid her at all cost in case she wanted him dead like Xigbar. Equally Xigbar, Vexen, Axel and Marluxia decided it would be in their best interests not to annoyed or call her any types of names. That's if they wanted to keep their eyes that was. Whereas Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix and Luxord weren't too bothered by her outburst. Luxord was even finding it interesting that Xigbar had finally stopped saying 'oopsy-daisy' around her.

Larxene, at this point in time, was walking around the Caste That Never Was. She hated how bright the castle was. As most of the rooms where white, it almost blinded the Nymph when she first walked through the doors. Although the castle was white, she preferred the odd rooms which where grey and duller colours. Although she found the light of Kingdom hearts managing to creep its way into every room, there were some places in the castle that held complete darkness. These places gave the only female of the organization comfort. Which she found ironic as she grew up in a world full of light.

As she was walking to her room, she noticed that X room's was wide open and had a trail of bottles leading to it. _Typical Luxord_. Even though she had been there for 6 months, she found it easy to read all the members. Xemnas was usually quite but respected by ever member, save herself. Xigbar was a man child, and a nosy one at that. Xaldin and Lexaeus were quite and easy to talk to; yet Xaldin seemed a hell of a lot more deadly. Vexen was just crazy about labs and experiments anything that he could make. Whereas Zexion and Axel they could get away with murder in this place. Saix was just a lap dog who would do anything for Xemnas. She wasn't even sure Saix was straight because of it. Then there was Demyx. Stupid, ignorant and oblivious to everything. Finally Luxord and Marluxia; they were the only _people_ Larxene would want talk to at the moment. Marluxia because they just seemed to click; and Luxord because everyone else, including herself, got along with him. It was like he was the only one that was normal there.

She peered into his room and noticed that bottles were just lying on the floor with a very drunk Luxord on his bed whistling and humming to the wall. Larxene leant against the door frame and chuckled. "So you, Xigbar and Xaldin had a good time I take it?"

"Well of course luv." The Brit then turned to face the female who was leaning into to his room. Who had a devilish smile on her face. "Xigbar was under the table after an hour." He slowly sat up and picked up another bottle of whatever the hell he was drinking, and then poured the substance down his throat.

Most of the members weren't too bothered by Luxord's drinking habit. In fact Xaldin and Xigbar praised him when he arrived in the castle; as they stated they hadn't had any fun since they were recruited into the Organization. However Xemnas and Saix were pissed off at the fact that he spent all his wages on drink, although he did always do well on mission. Plus it didn't help that the loyal members: Lexaeus and Vexen, were appalled by his behaviour and tried to avoid him after work.

"Oh really! Well you know that creepy old pirate gets. No wonder he couldn't beat you!" Larxene stated whilst walking into his room, closing the door behind her. As she grew closer Luxord kindly offered her a bottle that was sitting so carelessly on the floor, which she took with pride.

After taking a huge gulp of the fiery liquid that burnt her throat, she turned to her higher ranking member "Luxord? Why do you drink so much? You are going to ruin some organs in there!" she mocked as she smiled evilly at him.

"What organs?! I don't need them I'm already dead!" he spat his drink out as he was seemed shocked by the level of concern that the Nymph was displaying.

"Well I bet you couldn't go 4 months without drinking a drop, of this shit." She smirked before taking another huge gulp from the bottle. She wasn't even sure what it contained.

The Gambler of Fate eyes lit up. He turned his head slightly. The one thing he was good at; and the one thing that he was better then another member was; winning bets. She hadn't been here that long so she didn't realise how good he really was. One time he managed to get Xigbar to give him all of his eye patches because he lost a game of poker with him. Even though the Freeshooter should have known better to play a game with a nobody who could control time. _This Nymph is going to lose!_

"Is that a bet?" he smirked before drawing all of his attention to the twelfth member. "Ok if you win whatever we decide to do I promise I will not touch a drop of any alcohol for 4 months. However if you lose; you have to buy me alcohol for a year!"

"Deal!" she said grasping his hand into a shake.

Luxord stopped and thought for a moment. There wasn't really anything that he could get her to do; then it sprang to mind "Ok perfect! Considering your title; I bet you can't sleep with every member in this organization in less the 24 hours."

"Really" she sounded sharp and annoyed. But no hint of anger was present in her voice.

"Yes"

The Nymph smirked. This was her way of getting people to take her seriously then why not. After all what really could happen?

"Alright Brit you got yourself a deal, but only if you promise not to interfere with time; Time Lord" she smirked whilst staring straight into his blue eyes.

He simply nodded at the notion. This was probably the only bet he wanted to lose. Although not drinking rum was a down side. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to play this game anymore. But before the Gambler could open his mouth, Larxene had crushed her lips on to his. He wanted to fight. For he was the only thing that was stopping her from winning the bet; and yet she had already thought of that. He was tense and tried to push her away, but she had wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Larxene knew that she was out of breath, but she had to wait until Luxord had given in. He was the master of betting and time it's self. So if she got him out the way it should be from that point smooth sailing.

All of a sudden Luxord relaxed and pushed the nymph down on to his bed with their lips still connected in a passionate hold; whilst climbing on top of the smaller nobody. He then realest the tight hold they had on each other to allow both of them time to breath. The Brit smirked and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to do this, luv?" he then began to slowly kiss her neck, which resulted in her realising small and soft moans. It made her whole body shiver. She smirked and began unzipping his coat.

"Give me everything you got!"

 **12...12**

Larxene placed and zipped up her coat as she stood up from the tenths members' bed. He was still naked and enjoying the warmth of his covers as Larxene was getting dressed. He raised an eye brow and coughed before she reached the door.

"Won't you be needed these?" he questioned as he held a black pair of underwear up. She turned around and laughed.

"Consider it a present. After all I don't think I will be needing them until after I have finished." Larxene then left his room in screech for her next victim. Larxene knew this was just a bit of fun. But doing this was going to bring back a lot of unwanted memories. As a teenager, school was a bitch. She had sleep with every guy in her year and the 2 years above. Even if they were taken. She was known as the bitch, the hore, the slut. But she didn't care, she never did. She thought it was the only thing she was good at, taking other peoples men and making relationships crumble. She never had good grades, alright friends but no one she could talk to if needed. This activity was something to get away from it. It was nothing to be ashamed of. She was one of 12, that was how it was going to stay. No moving for jumping; just a number, a title, and a new name. That was all she had to go on. That was all any of them had to go on. But she would be different. She would make them take her seriously even if it meant sleeping with everyone here.

She walked through the corridors until she found Axel. _Let's see if the Flurry of Dancing Flames can really create heat._ She laughed. Larxene then strolled towards the fiery red head as he was leaning against one of the walls. His green eyes stared at the female as she stopped right in front of him. She just smiled at him; as emerald orbs met Cray ones

Before he could even ask what was going on; Larxene was eating his face off. Axel didn't know what to do, other than play along. He was in shock, and didn't have a clue what was going on. But why question f you are getting it.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" He question, raising his eye brows, whilst rubbing his hands on her hips, back and ass. He then kept his hands on her ass and squeezed, making her wince a little. Which only drove both 8 and 12's sex drive higher. She glanced up at him before biting his neck and shoving the taller nobody through the dark corridor, and into his room. Axel then began licking her bottom practically begging her for entrance. She happily cooperated and allowed his hot tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. The nymph began slowly humming as he did so; to make it more enjoyable for him. It didn't take long as she could feel the bulge hit her leg as pinned her up against the wall.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a bad bet..._

12...12

It was about 10 hours into Larxene's and Luxord's little game; and she had managed to get around 8 of the 11 nobodies that lived in the Castle. She had no idea how long it took Lexaeus to be convinced to sleep with her. She was even considering leaving him to last if he didn't show any signs of interest. But that the wasn't the problem here. Her new problem was getting the Superior and the Second-in-Command to sleep with her. She already knew she was in hot water with Saix as for Xemnas; who knew what he was thinking.

Larxene couldn't decide whether being the only recruited female member was a good or a bad thing.

Was it for Xemnas own personal gain, or was it just to piss off the other members. She would never be so sure. But one thing she was certain about that the Superior of the in Between would be a lot easier convincing then the Luna Diviner would be. She strolled up to her Lords bed room and knocked loudly on the door.

By this time she wasn't surprised if every member knew about her bet. That was the only reason why Xigbar helped out; because Luxord had never lost one before. The Freeshooter wanted to so kindly rub it in his face when Larxene did win. The huge white door then began to open, and she was staring up at a pair of orange eyes.

The sliver haired man smiled as he was looking up and down his lesser nobodies body. In all honesty Xemnas was disgusted with the idea that she had slept with most of the members. But what the hell, it wasn't like anything bad could come of it. In all honestly he was fed up with Xigbar stealing his munny and betting it with Luxord. Larxene smiled then walked straight pass her boss and head for his king sized bed. _I think the name king of the castle suits him!_

12...12

When she had reach her 10 hour time frame she decided that walking around the castle for her _victims_ of this stupid bet would be roaming. She never had expected to be doing so well. She had got through 7 out of the 11 members of the organization. She had time to relax; more than 14 hours to go and 4 more nobodies. She'd be sailing. That was unless Luxord had anything to say about it. He wasn't too impressed that he had slept with her first. As he could have simply refused; leading to her loosing the bet completely! However that was not the case and there was no doubt that the Savage Nymph was going to win against the Gambler of Fate.

As Larxene happily strolled her way to the grey area she found herself coming face to face with Luxord. "Well isn't the person who is going to lose this wonderful bet we are having!" she taunted as she casually walked up to him.

"I see you're having fun then?" he smirked. "So who's left to go?"

"Let me see..." she paused for a second. She knew exactly who she had _seen_ in this long 10 hours around the castle. But would telling Luxord, be an advantage to him. Of course not! Everyone knew what was going on! In fact everyone wanted him to lose. So why not rub it in his face.

"Well I have _seen:_ Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Demyx and you. So that just leaves; Xaldin, Emo, Wolfy and Marly. Why you ask? Think I'm going to win?"

He only smiled at her. He hated it when people won. It was like he had Atychiphobia (fear of failure) or something like that. However it was something that he could never or would ever express to any of the member. Although he was consider the nicest member; he also knew the rules of Xemnas' game all too well. Showing weakness could be punishable by dusk, if you not carful. So he would keep a lid on his ONLY failure to date. Determining that there wouldn't be another one. Well unless he faded that was...

"Larxene what I think doesn't matter. What matter is will you be able to handle what comes next?"

"What you on about Brit?" she gazed at him with annoyance as he slowly walked past her.

"Well you know the stigma that comes after it." With that he left in a cloud of darkness

What on earth was he on about? Larxene didn't understand why British people were so, into deeper meanings. Why couldn't they just say what they were thinking? No they had to be difficult. ( _I don't think this at all as I am British, just to let you know. Hope I haven't offend anyone)_ oh well she had 4 nobodies to get around this was going to be fun.

 **First chapter up and ready to go!**

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review as they make me smile! :)**

 **Also just for the enjoyment of you all, I have decided that I would like the lovely people on this wonderful site to choose the baby's name. I haven't really decided what sex the baby is going to be yet so any, and all names are welcome.**

 **So until next time BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: WINNER!

**Who's the Daddy?**

 **On to the net chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: WINNER!**

 _I'M THE WINNER!_

 _Ironic right?!_

 _I'm so stupid and didn't realise the package that was going to come this stupid bet. Even Luxord warned me! But I guess then I thought Nobodies couldn't even conceive. How wrong was I? It would appear VERY wrong!_

 _It was a fun bet and all. Plus it became even more enjoyable, how Luxord banned himself from Port Royal. However; from looking at the different outcomes between Luxord and myself. I think I had it a lot worse than he did. Considering...Oh I don't know; I HAVE A LITTLE DEMON GROWING INSIDE OF ME!_

 _Unless he's the Dad... Oh well!_

 _I mean I have to look on the positive side though. It's not all bad, but that comes later. For now it's not about this baby, or god knows who the dad is. It's about the aftermath of my wonderful enjoyable bet that got me knocked up!_

It had got to the 14 hour marker and Larxene had finally finished! She sighed to herself as she climbed out of Marluxia's bed and put her coat back on. She just couldn't wait to shove her victory in the Gambler of Fate's face. Oh the joy of his countless winnings, all gone down the drain. Just by one stupid bet that didn't even make any sense. This was a new beginning for the rest of the Organization. As they could, ever so kindly remind Luxord of his failure; and then have the pleasure to endlessly taunt him of about it. Smiling wasn't something that Larxene did often. She only smirked at people's misfortune. But today it was an honest and true smile. One thing she wouldn't want, the other members to witness.

"So thanks Marly that was fun." She glanced at him before taking her leave. He only smirked at her. No comments just silence. This _worried_ Larxene a bit. Didn't he like her? They had been friends ever since she joined the organization and he only glances and smirk's at her! Never mind... Luxord was a little more important at the moment, then worry about what Marluxia thought.

She walked into the main hallway with her head held high, and every step was filled with pride. She had beaten Luxord now it was time for the Brit to listen to the music. Oh and of course to prove that she was someone to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately for her the only nobodies present were Xemnas and Xigbar. Which could mean one of two things: Xigbar was being irritating, and getting away with it. Or Xemnas was about to blow his top off.

"But Xemnas..."

"Yes"

"Can't think of accuse."

The Superior then held the bridge of his nose, to try and calm the headache; they all called Xigbar, down. "Xigbar all I ask is that you do the report right first time so I don't have the trouble of Saix losing his temper, then chasing after you, about a bloody piece of paper"

"Well Xemmy you brought me into this Organization, so it is your own fault. And like you said it's just a bit of paper" He smiled.

Xemnas just glared at the one eyed nobody, with anger. He took a deep breath. He was used to his behaviour, much like the original six were, but today he just wanted to relax. "Ok. Be. Difficult. Then." He said gritting his teeth as Xigbar just laughed at his boss.

"Well mate not my fault."

"NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Larxene started to laugh at the pair as the continuously argued. There wasn't a day when those two would have sort of mini argument. When you say argument, it's just Xigbar smirking wells' Xemnas shouts at him. To be perfectly honest everyone has arguments with the pirate, even Lexaeus and he hardly spoke. Only if Xemnas wasn't so weak then he could rid them all of the bloody pirate. Oh well not all headaches went away.

"Hey Superior, hey Pirate what we arguing about today?" the Nymph smirked as she stop the raised voices in the room. All of a sudden Xigbar turned around and his face lit up with excitement.

He ran up to her, completely ignoring his Superior who had actually wanted to get to the bottom of Xigbar's laziness. It wasn't like he was going to ever do as he was told any way. Xemnas was astonished that he even bothered with him. The amount of stress that II put him through was never ending. Plus it angered him to the core, of whatever was left of his former selves.

"So, so , so... did ya win!" Xigbar said like a child on Christmas day.

Xemnas just faced palmed himself. Now he was positive that he shouldn't bother with that nobody. But all the same he did want to know if Luxord lost.

"Well... does winning count if you complete it in less than... I don't know... 14 and a half hours?" she asked sarcastically. Xigbar then suddenly screamed with delight and hugged Larxene. But he soon regretted his decision, when Larxene electrocuted him, with 200 volts.

Xemnas just happily smiled as Xigbar screamed. _That is your punishment for not doing the work Xigbar._ He thought happily to himself, as Xigbar let go of Larxene and fell on the floor in front of his Superior, always being melodramatic about everything. But Xemnas was also smiling because he could rub the failure in his 10th members face. Finally he could get him back for that jellybean incident. Stupid! Time! Controlling! Nobody!

"Ahhhh, I think my heart just stop!" Xigbar laughed to himself.

Both Xemnas and Larxene just rolled her eyes. Did he ever stop? "Well that's always good to know Xiggy. Now have any of you seen Luxord? I want to rub said victory in ones face" she smirked as she approached II, who was still lying on the floor.

Xemnas cleared his throat "No XII, I haven't seen him. II have you?"

"I can't feel my face... oh yeah he came back from Halloween town with Xaldin. I think he's in the grey area with III and VI. Or did they both go to their rooms, I don't know"

She didn't even wait to be accused. She left with a puff of darkness and headed straight for the grey area. No way was she going to allow the Brit to avoid her. That was the only way he could win, if he didn't know her for her victory. But then again it was really his own fault for agreeing not to use time. He was so stupid, even if he did use his power, she wouldn't have realised he had. The many reasons why she consider boys to be thick... Or did he want her to win?

As she walked into the grey area she heard another dark corridor to open behind. No doubt that it was Xigbar. The fool always had to get in her business. In fact, he knew very one's business. She scanned the room and noticed at VI was in there as well as her lovely British target sitting quietly drinking a cup of tea. Oh this was going to be enjoyable.

"Hey Brit!" she laughed as she approached him. "Never guess what... you got to stop drinking from now on!"

Luxord slowly looked up at the twelve member; then to his cup of 'tea'. He then quickly downed the substance before Larxene could make another comment. Trust him to put rum in his tea. He throw the cup on the floor in defeat; as the Nymph just smiled evilly at him. Larxene just laughed at the display as him throwing a temper tantrum. Luxord actually tipped the chair that he was sitting on. He was supposed to be the calmest one there. Obviously not...

"Whoa! Calm down Luxy" Xigbar finally spoke from behind Larxene. Who was still happily laughing at the 10th member. "I understand you're a little ticked off; but... you come one now, need to pay up!"

"What do you mean Xig? Cause there was no munny involved in this" Larxene asked.

"Well yeah not between you two." Xigbar then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a scrappy old piece of paper. It actually looked about year old. Or Xigbar never took it out of his pocket either one. He then tried and failed to put on a British accent. "If the subject, Luxord, ever loses a bet or fades before Xigbar, then Xigbar gets at least half the munny that Luxord owns."

The Gambler's of Fate mouth dropped. There was no way he would never sign a thing like that with Xigbar, or with anyone for that matter. There was no benefit to him at all. No way ever ever... oh unless that was the thing II got him to sign when he was drunk. He did always wonder why he kept saying 'one day timey' whenever Xigbar lost against him. Sneaky no good pirate.

"Well Xigbar... fuck off" he smiled at him before turning to escape.

Larxene notice this and electrocuted him before he could use a dark corridor.

"I still need your word you won't drink for 4 mouths Brit!"

Luxord then stamped his feet and pulled a check book from his pocket. He angrily scribbled down 'half' the munny he owned and placed it, roughly in Xigbar's hands. Before then writing and signing a piece of paper before doing the same to the Savage Nymph. Today was not going his way. He then vanished with rage.

Xigbar just laughed at the scene. "Well looks like you've just killed two birds in one stone there"

"Well it looks like he was banned himself from Port Royal" she muttered glancing at the paper. "So then Xiggy, you gunna stop bitching about me now. Considering I just got you a shed load of munny." She smirked hoping for a little compliment. However as usual, none came.

"AS IF! You ani't worthy yet wichty." He then happily strolled out of there with check in hand. Leaving Larxene to scream with rage. Why couldn't she do anything right. She even got that pirate, kingdom hearts knows, load of munny. And he didn't even thank her. She wasn't about to let that down. As much as she enjoyed hurting people; she thought she had a chance to change stepping into this Organization. But no, if number II didn't even think she was worth anything. Then why should anybody else?

"LUXORD!" Xigbar then roared. "YOU ONLY GAVE 2 FUCKING MUNNY!"

That put a smile on the nymph's face. The sympathy that he should get wasn't going to come from any of the other members; certainly not her. That old man had to be taught a lesson.

She then glanced at the VI member who was just glaring out of the window and staring at Kingdom Hearts. Wasn't that nobody phased by anything. Hers and Luxord fit of rage. Or even Xigbar's potty mouth. What was wrong with him?

"Saix! Can you do me a favour?" she question expecting a response or a nod. She wasn't expecting anything but she knew he was listening. She had seen this enough times when Xigbar or Axel would rabbit on and ask him questions. "Can you ban Luxord from Port Royal so he isn't temped? Yeah, ta" Larxene then walked out the room waiting for another nobody to come along and ask her about her lovely winnings.

 **12...12**

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Xigbar, who was rather pissed off, stormed his way to the kitchen. If Luxord was going to be anywhere that's where he would be. Reasons being that; he could convince Xaldin to open the drinks cabinet. Xigbar found it a little annoying that; Xemnas wouldn't allow him to have the key to said cupboard. But Xaldin, Lexy, Vexen and Saix were allowed. Didn't he trust him? It wasn't like he was going to give any to Zexion or Demyx. Well... there was that day when he left the cupboard open, and Zexion was a little adventuress to say the least. But it was ONE time! It wasn't like he could do that much damage; however you could have classed him as a twelve year old at the time. Vexen, Xaldin and Lexaeus certainly did.

When Xigbar reached the kitchen; Luxy wasn't there. Then he suddenly remembered about his little bet with Larxene. Xigbar then thought it would be a little harsh screaming at him, if he wasn't even allowed to drink. The poor guy. But he soon forgot about it and turned his attention to Xaldin who was currently scribbling something down.

"Hey Xaldy! Whatca doing?" Without getting the response he wanted, Xigbar lifted off of into air. His head was just a little higher then III's so he could get a better look at what the other was doing. The writing was rough and scribbles where present all over the page; even Xigbar could write something better than that. "Hey Xaldin, that better not be a mission report."

The writing stopped. Xaldin then turned to see that II now, had his feet on the ground. "Why, does it interest you, Xigbar?" he questioned.

"It doesn't, and it shouldn't." He smirked as he allowed Xaldin to frantically scribble more words down. He could stop him and warn him of their Superiors mood; which he happened to put him in, or he could wait. Xaldin then throw down a pen and was about to step through a dark corridor.

"Xaldin Wait!" Xigbar raise his voice slight. "By the way Xemmy shouted at me again, I mean when doesn't he, but it was for not having an up together report. So good luck with passing that through." The Freeshooter was then very quick to go up to the ceiling. He didn't want his other eye getting taken out.

"XIGBAR! Why did you let me FINISH IT THEN!" he roared throwing his lance's at the men who was currently hanging upside down. Why did he always do this?

"You do this all the fucking time! It's all most like you want me to get dusked." Xaldin spat again this time not throwing anything as all of his lances were firmly buried in the ceiling.

"Dusked? As if!" he smirked again. Hoping to annoy Xaldin even further.

"Look I don't need this! I'm trying to write out a report that Luxord should be helping me with! So piss off Xigbar." Xaldin gritted his teeth as he saw II's grin getting even wider. This annoyed him because Xigbar clearly new something he didn't. To which Xaldin was more than happy not knowing the information; just in case it was something to do with Xemnas.

"Oh mate you won't find Luxord. But if he is anywhere he is probably sobbing his non existence heart out right now."

The Whirlwind Lancer gave him the death stare. Luxord was the kindest member here, what the hell had Xigbar done?! "What have you done to him?"

Shock then appeared on his face. "WHAT! I ani't done nothing! No it was Larxene she won their stupid bet."

What happened next was something Xigbar didn't expect to see. Xaldin jumped in the air and actually screeched with joy. He knew that Xaldin and Luxord had, had some trouble in the past. But his way of celebrating, it was like he was a completely different nobody.

Xaldin then ran out of the room not caring about his report, nor Xigbar. Just the fact Luxord could finally get something rubbed in his face. In all fairness the 10th member had only been there for just over a year and a half. But all the same; he put every member though hell.

 _So there you have it the aftermath of my great success. Well I suppose the only enjoyment was seeing Luxord have a tantrum._

 _All I can say in this point of time getting pregnant wasn't even in my train of thought. Come on idiot that's what happens when you sleep around you are going to get bitten back. Right?_

 _So it is really my faul... wait a minute... does nobody in this fucked up place have contraception? Oh boy wait till I Raise this concern up!_

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review as they make me smile! :)**

 **Hope you have enjoyed, and thank you to everyone who has read the story, it means a lot. Also please leave a review and give me baby names! I have no idea what I want him/her to be called. Also it can be a boys or a girl's name haven't full decided on the sex of the baby yet**

 **So until nest time BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Symptoms

**Who's the Daddy?**

 **Yeyeyeye! I'm back! Sorry I had a lot of writers block and I honestly didn't know, what to wright. Because at the moment History and Sociology is all that is in my head right NOW! So this chapter is long, but I hope you enjoy it...**

 **Chapter 3: Symptoms (7 week marker)**

 _Right!_

 _This is the part where I found out a Nobody had knocked me up!_

 _As you can imagine, I was pretty pissed off! However not as nearly pissed off, when I found out; Xigbar knows EVERYTHING! That bloody pirate; Xemnas should really ban him from walking on ceilings. I mean, he spies on people! Anyone would agree with me; it's pretty creepy._

 _And Vexen has 'advised' me to stop swearing! Apparently the spawn can hear everything that I am saying. He really needs to shut up, he might not even be the baby's father! I would hate it, if old Vexen was the dad!_

 _But then again, what chance has this baby got if Xiggy is the DAD!_

 _I really don't want to think about that!_

 _In that case Vexen can be the dad! I would choose anyone over Xigbar, anyone..._

The World That Never Was…. The Grey Area

"IX, XII. You will be going on the same mission today" Saix announced, standing in his usual spot. Demyx then looked up at the seventh member with horror. A mission with LARXENE! Demyx was scared of a lot of things. He was scared of; the dark, heartless, even the dusks. Mainly due to the fact, that they always taunt him, and try to take his sitar. But Larxene, she scared the shit out of him. As he had seen; she was perfectly happy to though a knife at Xigbar's eye. The second member of the organisation and the once second-in-command. Not even Saix would do that and he took Xiggy's place as second in command! Demyx knew that a mission with the Nymph would either lead to his fading, or he would get maimed.

This was mainly due to the fact that Larxene hated Demyx. He was a coward, a weasel, and downright stupid. If she allowed too, the Melodious Nocturne, would be fried with in a second.

Surprisingly, Saix didn't hear a single word of protest from IX or XII. It was the Graceful Assassin, who spoke up in their defence.

"Sir, why can't I go with Larxene, as she is probably going to fry IX anyway. And Xemnas needs every member he's got, right?" Both Larxene and Saix gave Marluxia a puzzled look. Why the hell did he want to go with XII? Yes they spent a lot of time together, but all of the members could only take so much of the Savage Nymph. Yet he wanted to spend more time with her. Saix just shrugged it off whereas Larxene continued to stare at Marluxia. What game was he playing?

"Well I don't, see why not. But Demyx that means you're going on a mission with Vexen." Saix gave Demyx a hard look. After the trouble Demyx had been in lately, with single handily blowing up a part of Vexen's lab, he wasn't so sure that it was a good idea.

Demyx then turned his head in Larxene direction, and swore he saw the Devil in her eyes. He gulped hard before replying to Saix's statement.

"Nope, that's fine!" Demyx squeaked and ran out of the grey area as fast as he legs could carry him.

Saix then handed the paper to Marluxia, and opened a dark corridor for them. They could tell that he wasn't in the bests of moods so they hurried through without a single word. This was how it often was. If they gave each other support, or a compliment, then there would be silence. It was just the way their odd friendship lingered.

Kingdom of Corona….

As the corridor opened they were met with a series of darken trees. Along with rays of light that was poking through the forests and eliminating the leaves that were hanging on to the trees. The air was warm, it was clearly late spring, as there was still that lingering smell of sweet pollen filling the air. The shadows that were being created by the trees, made the place feel uneasy, but at the same time it felt majestic and beautiful. Something Larxene hated. She loved head on danger and darkness. This place was just screaming pathetic at her. But if she wanted to leave, this mission was going to have to be done soon.

She turned to Marluxia. "So what's the mission then pinkie, because I really just want to go home, sooner rather than later." Larxene stated getting annoyed. She had been feeling sick for the past couple of days, but she couldn't think why. All she knew the feeling was getting worse, and she wanted to go to sleep.

Marluxia got out the piece of paper that he had been handed moments ago. "Well it appears, Larxene that it is just recon. Is this another stingy world that Mansex hasn't looked into yet?"

It was clear that both XI and XII hated Xemnas; there was no denying that. So these insults, were common only between each other. There was the odd insult in front of Luxord, or maybe Axel. But none of the others. Especially if they wanted to keep their heads.

Larxene smiled at Marluxia. "So hopefully we can leave soon." But that question still remained. Why did the Graceful Assassin want to spend more time with her?

"Marly, I was just wondering why you want to come on this, 'wonderful' mission with me. I mean, Demy really couldn't have been happier when you said you'd do it, and no one really likes me that much. So why?"

"Well… were friends. And I personally wouldn't want to be stuck with Demyx. He doesn't know the first thing about anything, really." He chuckled. He did have a fair point and Demyx was an innocent little sod. So she should thank him from saving her the trouble of listening to his annoying voice.

But Larxene didn't like that. She didn't like people thinking for her. Especially not Xemnas, so why would she like Marluxia thinking for her. Her temper began to rose, Marly could see the sparks in her, dance as she glared at him. He didn't like that. That's not the way he wanted her to look at him.

"Well you shouldn't think for peo…." She was cut off by a bubbling noise.

It was ghostly and unsettling. The two nobodies turned to the trees and saw heartless oozing out of them, like blood pouring out of a cut. Both of them went into the fighting stance, ready with their weapons in hand, ready for the attack that was sure to come.

And as if on que a Neo Shadow jumped at Marluxia, forcing him to swing is scythe chopping the darken creature into two. It bubbled as the other, Shadows, Neo Shadows, Solider and Air heatless gazed at where the other was destroyed.

Their unsettling yellow eyes were glued on to Marluxia. The front line of heatless were ready to pounce at their prey that had just slaughter one of their own.

Marluxia was ready to swing at them as they leap forward to attack him, but in never came….

A hot bright lightening rod jolted in front of him, instantly frying the heartless, and making them disappear back in to the shadows.

Even though she had manged to take out at least 10 heartless at once, Larxene wasn't satisfied. She should have been able to take out at least 30 in one go. But her lightening, for some reason, wasn't powerful enough to destroy the little blighters. She was fast, and aggressive, but she had always relied on her lightening to take out these pipsqueaks.

But now it appeared it was being dried somehow. The heartless then moved in, circling the two.

Marluxia was too heavily concentrating on the Neo Shadows, as they were the strongest and posed most of a threat to both of the members. But he was weary of the air soldier's that were flying above the two, circling like vultures. He then throw a circle of thorns into the air trapping the heartless, and destroying them quickly. And within a second, the Neo shadows had trapped him again. This time the pinked hair nobody swung his scythe, releasing thrones and petals as he did so. Hitting many heartless as, creating a massacre of black bubbles and thrones. If Larxene hadn't notice the she would have been caught up in the sudden blast.

"Hey Marluxia watch what you are doing!" she yelled at him.

But she had her own problems to deal with. The shadows and Soldiers had crowed around her. And without her power up, at its best, she felt vulnerable in the mist of the black creatures. She though all of her knives at the heartless, and oddly enough she only hit 3. She usually only missed one, or none, but today she was feeling the pressure. It could have been from the sudden change of atmosphere, but it wasn't that. It was something else…. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the other heartless that had crept up behind her. She turned around and they jumped at her, she quickly moved to another area of the forest trying to get away, as she knew that she couldn't properly fight.

But they followed her.

She quickly moved again.

But they followed her again.

What the hell was going on? Why were they following her? She didn't have a heart, she had no really gain for them. But there they were following her.

She got back into her fighting stance ready to take them on, but a wave of pink sliced its way in front of the Nymph. She blink and saw Marluxia in front of her chopping the heatless as they ran at him. He looked so graceful swinging his weapon, with such a force it crippled the black creatures as they jumped at him.

But Marly was getting bored of this. He then stopped swinging and smashed the ground with his scythe. It created a shock wave of thrones and petals that instantly took out all of the heartless in one go.

Larxene was amazed, he was strong, every strong. Maybe they did stand a chance of taking over the organisation after all. The man was ruthless and strong and fit. As she glanced at him she noticed he was breathing heavily. It sort of made her blush but she shook it off as he took a seat on a rock.

"Sorry…. Just let me… get my breathe… back" he panted. He wiped the sweat off of his head. Yes he was unusually tired, but somehow he managed to get 4 missions in a row where it meant killing a certain amount of heartless, and today just was the cherry on the cake.

"Nah... It's ok after all you did do some of the work." She said sitting on the grass.

Marluxia turned to Larxene a quickly stated, in silence. After about 3 minutes of this silence, he spoke "Why didn't you fight those heartless? I mean you are more than capable!"

She rolled her jade eyes. She personally didn't know. All she knew, that she ran. She wasn't even thinking about it, it was like instanced or something…. She quickly stood up and ignored the question he had presented, to her, and walked away.

"Come one Marly, we got to finish this mission"

After that nothing was said until they were met with a series of leaves falling down like certain. Marluxia poked a hand through it and then stepped through it with Larxene following close behind.

As they stepped through the vines they were welcomed with a white blinding light.

Marluxia had to cover his sapphire eyes, just to adjust to the change. Whereas the queen of lightening herself, embraced the light. Truth be told, she hated the light. It reminded her too much of her home world, and past connects she had there. No the darkness was way more mysterious and appealing to her.

They came out to a beautiful field filled with roses, daisies, violets, daffodils, and more wild flowers. In the middle of the hidden landscape, was a gigantic tower; that was hidden from the forest and the rest of the world. The pink haired nobody smiled with amusement, were as the faired headed one scowled at the sight.

"What are you doing pinkie?" Larxene stated as he walked further into the flowers.

"Nothing, jut admiring the scenery. You should do it sometime." He smiled at her then turned his attention back to the roses.

"Well come on I just want to get this mission over and done with, so can you stop drooling over your obsession; and actually do the work." She said crossly. There was that feeling again. That she was going to throw her guts up.

He gave her the most horrible glare. It was the glare people would give her when she was at school. The look of resentment and hatred. But Larxene didn't want Marluxia to look at her like that.

By all means Axel, Xemnas, or even Demyx, just not, him.

"It may be an obsession." He stated "but at least it's a healthy one" he added placeing lavender on her nose.

Larxene then felt it. It could have been the smell of lavender, it could have been the fight with the heatless, heck it could have even been, Xaldin's pancakes. Her stomach chagrined, and she suddenly went as white as a ghost.

She felt dizzy, not enough for her to faint, but enough for her to want to sit down. The sun then seemed very bright to her as it hit her emerald orbs. Marluxia looked at her with concern, there was no doubt she looked ill. So he stepped in front of her.

"Larxene… Larxene are you ok" he said softly and sweetly.

She glared at him, but before she could reply, she vomited everywhere. Lucky for Marluxia it did not go on him, or on his hair. But it was on the flowers and on the grass. But he wasn't concerned with the flowers. For the first time since he became a nobody, he didn't care about the flowers. He cared about Larxene. It was true that she was late for breakfast, for the past few days, but he didn't think he would need to concern himself about it.

"Larxene… come on let's get you home" he smiled, putting her arm around her, trying to make her feel better.

She pushed him off, she was too proud to accept help. Not now, not ever. "Get off me I feel fine." And in all honestly she did feel fine. That wasn't normal, her being sick wasn't normal. It was no way that the smell of lavender could have brought it on. But most mornings for the past two weeks, she had been sick. But after that she felt fine. She didn't understand why, she was being sick, but she was still going to refuse help from Marluxia.

He looked at her oddly. "Are you sure. Because you were just sick, maybe you should go and see Vexen?"

"What! I was sick, it's not like I'm going to FADE!" she screamed. She didn't like letting people in, even if she was ill. "You know what! I'm done for the day! Finish the Bloody mission yourself!" with that she opened up a dark corridor and left Marluxia to his own devices, it wasn't like he could do any wrong, in a world full of flowers.

Marluxia stared where the portal had just disappeared and the female nobody that had gone with it. She had been acting odd lately. Well she was odd, but her hormones were slightly more eccentric than normal. Maybe it was in his mind, or maybe it was something else…..

Back in the Castle That Never Was…

"I said no Lexaeus. I am not helping you hide that pathetic thing you call a pet!" Xaldin explained as Lexaeus was holding a black and white kitten in his arms. It was only about 4 months old and its eyes were a jade colour that sparkled in the white light of the castle.

"Oh come on, little Oscar needs a home, and Xemnas and Saix are never going to let me keep him." Lexaeus explained, almost pleading to the higher ranking nobody. It was only a kitten after all, and wofly was never going to allow a cat in the castle.

Xaldin sign, even before they were nobodies he was like this. Always wanting to keep a bloody pet, when he knew full well that Ansem hated them. That is about the only thing that Ansem and Xemnas had in common; their undying hatred for pets and all things furry. It didn't look like he had changed one bit.

"Look Lexaeus, ask Xigbar. He gets away with everything. He could quite easily convince Xemnas, to allow you to keep that…. Thing." He looked with discussed at the small creature.

He and Lexaeus had this ongoing argument about animals. He thought they should be hunted and eaten, whereas 5 thought they should be protected and loved. He just, simply, couldn't understand the Vegan.

Never the less Lexaeus nodded at the idea. "Ok I will." He turned around and practically screamed, as Xigbar was directly in his face hanging upside down, with a massive grin. "That not Funny XIGBAR!" he explained trying to smack the smaller nobody in the face. Xaldin couldn't stop himself from laughing, neither could Xigbar for that matter.

"Calm it Lex. Just havin' a bit of fun" he smirked as his feet finally touched the ground. He did love scaring the other members, it was one of the ways he passed his time. And eavesdropping is also somewhere in that mix.

"Well I didn't think it was very funny." He huffed, hugging the little kitten that had circled up in his arms.

"Weren't you going to ask Xigbar something?" Xaldin kindly reminded him pointing to the cat.

"Oh Yes. Xigbar? Can I keep this kitten?" he held it up in his face it was darn cute. But there was no way he could keep that a secret from Saix, or Xemnas….

In Vexen's Lab…..

"Well Larxene, do you want to what is wrong with you?!" Vexen asked in a disappointed tone. Larxene didn't like that. In fact she hated Vexen, so anything that he said would sound bleak, dull, and boring to her. But the disappointed tone wasn't like him.

"Yeah… that's why I came here you idiot!" she said tapping her fingers against the sliver chair that she was sitting in.

She had been sitting here for about an hour, it probably shouldn't have taken that long, but Vexen always took longer than he was supposed to. He probably did it out of spite to annoy her.

He took in a deep breath and ad handed the Nymph a piece of paper. He usually would rabbit on for ages before he gave a diagnoses, but he didn't. He didn't think that it was right for him to talk at this point. It was more important that she found this out for her self.

Larxene glared at him. She knew this behaviour was off, so she was caution to what the paper said.

She glance down at the sheet, it was full of blood test results and what other weird test that Vexen had done, so he could get a ' _Clear diagnose'_ knowing her luck it probably wasn't necessary at all. But she carried on reading until she got to the bottom and it so very clearly said.

… _..the subject is pregnant"_

"I'm what…." She said in shock. How was that possible, she doesn't exist there is no way that she could be pregnant. It wouldn't even be able to grow! But all those weird test probably confirmed that she was. WHAT THE HELL! "….. Vexen this isn't possible."

Vexen shook his head. "Well unless all my test lie… but I can assure you they do not. And I have been though them, over and over again, and they all confirm that you are pregnant." He said calmly.

"But how the FUCK is this possible! I mean I'm dead… I don't even exist. And a BLOODY parasite is GROWING inside of me HOW this is POSSIBLE!" she shouted. She couldn't be pregnant. It had to be a lie.

"I wouldn't swear, the 'parasite' that you are so kindly calling it. Can hear you. And I honestly don't know…. But I suppose you know who the dad is….."

Larxene opened her mouth to respond. But she suddenly remembered that she hadn't had sex since that lovely spry of sleeping with the ENTIER ORGANISATION! Oh crap, she had no idea who the dad was. 11 nobodies… and not one single clue to who it could possibly be….

"Umm… No actually I haven't got a clue…." One hundred and one questions were spinning though her mind and she felt dizzy again. Who was the dad? Should she keep it? Would Xemnas let her keep it? Was there any point in telling everyone else? How was she going to cope? How was she going to cope if Demyx was the dad? She shrived at that thought it wasn't a nice thought.

But little did she know that Xigbar had listen to their whole conversation and was shock. But it didn't stop him from running to tell Demyx, or Axel or anyone he could find. There was no way that he could keep that a secret….

 _Ok, that's it… the whole Organisation knows my secret and what a surprise the pirate said something._

 _But I didn't even know what to do._

 _There was so much on the line. The baby, myself and even the baby's father. I had, and still have no idea what is going to happen, if I have the baby. Or if I even want it, but at least, I know one thing._

 _That the father is a member of this organisation, so good help me if it is AXEL'S!_

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review as they make me smile! :)**

 **Hope you have enjoyed, and thank you to everyone who has read the story, it means a lot. Also PLEASE leave a review and give me IDEAS FOR THE BABIES NAME! I still have no idea what I want him/her to be called. So it can be a boys or a girl's name haven't full decided on the sex of the baby yet!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **So until nest time BYE!**


End file.
